Ezreal
| date = March 16, 2010V1.0.0.79 | health = 30 | attack = 50 | spells = 70 | difficulty = 70 | hp = 430 (+80) | mana = 280 (+45) | damage = 49 (+3) | range = 550 | armor = 15 (+3.5) | magicresist = 30 | critical = 3.5% (+0.5) | attackspeed = 0.658 (+3%) | dodge = 0 | speed = 305 }} Ezreal The Prodigal Explorer is a mage champion in League of Legends. Ezreal Profile Page at the Official Web Page Background Ezreal was born with the gift of magic flowing through his veins. However, Ezreal was also born with a much stronger sense of wanderlust. Though enrolled in Piltover's most acclaimed school for skilled young techmaturgists, Ezreal quickly became bored with magical studies. By the time the boy genius was eight years old, he had fully mapped out the underground tunnels of Piltover. The quality of his work was so remarkable that the government of Piltover purchased his maps and commissioned his services as the city-state's Master Pathfinder. This sealed the deal for Ezreal's true calling - he would eschew the arcane arts in favor of archaeology. Since then, countless adventures of his have been romanticized and published. One of Ezreal's more recent adventures brought him face-to-face with his other legacy - his latent magical power. While exploring the pyramids of the Shurima Desert, Ezreal uncovered an amulet of inestimable power. He barely managed to extract it from its sandy abode due to its sheer magnitude (it was made for a being easily twice Ezreal's size). After fervent investigation, he found that it allowed the wielder to control and shape magical energy - provided there was a source of magic nearby. This permitted Ezreal to tap into his latent magical abilities without having to put any serious effort into it - a "big win", as the young prodigy notes. The lingering drawback is that, for some unknown reason, the amulet is highly attuned to summoning magic. This means that without warning, Ezreal may find himself acting as a champion for, as he puts it, "a summoner hell-bent on resolving some irrelevant world-shattering League conflict." Still, Ezreal feels that being summoned to a Field of Justice on occasion is a small price to pay for his prized artifact. :"There's little time to study ancient, musty tomes when you're busy trying to find them." -Ezreal Development Ezreal is an entirely skill-shot based champion.Exclusive: League of Legends Champion Reveal and Giveaway at Shacknews Announcement made in the Sneak Peak by ByronicHero: :As you may have noticed, we've been releasing some champions that really challenge existing gameplay paradigms. And this next one is no exception. In addition to a haircut that defies the very laws of physics, the latest and greatest from our design team is sporting some pretty edgy magical abilities. Meet Ezreal the Prodigal Explorer, a champion who breaks new ground – in both gameplay and fashion – here at the League of Legends. If you're feeling rather passionate about skill-shots these days, start getting excited, because this particular gentleman should really scratch that itch. Champion Sneak Peak: Ezreal Anouncement Abilities Strategy *Use Arcane Shift to help line up your other skill shots. *You can play Ezreal either as a ranged physical or caster dps depending on how you build him. *You can line up Trueshot Barrage to hit multiple minion waves or even Monsters. Quotes Upon Selection *''"Time for a true display of skill!"'' Movement/Attacking *''"Let's go!"'' *''"Know your environment."'' *''"Agreed!"'' *''"Got It!"'' *''"No time to waste!"'' *''"Careful!"'' *''"Over here!"'' *''"This way!"'' *''"I'll handle it!"'' *''"Time to strike!"'' *''"Time to get our hands dirty!"'' *''"It's all skill!"'' *''"Sounds dangerous....I'm in!"'' *''"No problem!"'' *''"Who needs a map?!"'' Joke *''"Noxians......I hate those guys...." '''Taunt' *''"You belong in a museum!"'' Trivia *Ezreal's name is derived from the online/game identity of Colt Hallam, one of Riot's most senior designers. *Ezreal's dance is a direct homage to Hare Hare Yukai dance from the anime "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya". *"You belong in a museum!" is similar to lines used in "Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark" *"Noxians... I hate those guys..." could be similar to lines used in Indiana Jones: "Nazis... I hate those guys..." *Ezreal bears a small resemblance to Edward Elric from the anime "Full Metal Alchemist". Skins File:Ezreal OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Skin File:Ezreal NottinghamSkin.jpg|Nottingham Skin References